Leavin'
by Kuri Yuu
Summary: //One Shot// I'm leaving you now, okay? //Eiji x Ryoma Friendship//


**LEAVIN'**

The main plot of this fic actually happened to me. XD It was last Saturday at the Hero Con, it was getting late & my uncle didn't fetch me yet, and the friend I was with wanted to go home already since she had to commute. Sorry for causing you misery, Jean. :P This fic was made out of boredom, my love for that conversation/argument & since it's almost Christmas anyway. I'm on a quest to make more PoT friendship fics! Spread the friendliness, mehn!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

**Information: **Eiji x Ryoma Friendship, Non-yaoi, One shot.

**Notes:**

"Mada mada dane" – talking

'_Yudan sezu ni ikou'_ – thinking

_**?O?O?O?O?O?O?**_**– **Scene change

**START-O!!

* * *

  
**

"Kikumaru-senpai, can you tell me why you dragged me here?"

"You forgot _again_? How many times did I tell you, Ochibi? You're here to help me pick out gifts for everyone, nya!"

Ryoma sighed. "Yeah, for Christmas, right?"

"Hoi!" Eiji nodded. "Though, you seem to be out of the Christmas spirit, nya."

Ryoma glared at Eiji. "Just don't wake me up like that EVER again."

_**?O?O?O?O?O?O?**_

_THIS MORNING; 6:00 am…_

"_O-CHI-BI!" Eiji pounced on Ryoma & started shaking him. "Wake up! Wake up, nya!"_

"_Uwa! What the… Hey! K-kikumaru-senpai! How'd you get in my house?! And get off me!"_

_Eiji stopped shaking Ryoma & got off him, and opened the boy's closet. "You're cousin let me in. You're gonna help me pick out gifts for Christmas, nya!"_

"_Christmas??" Ryoma questioned. "It's still November…" He looked at his clock. " And it's 6am! Why'd you wake me up THIS early?"_

"_To get an early start, silly." Eiji got some clothes out of Ryoma's closet. "It's hard for me to pick out gifts, you know. That's why I need your help, Ochibi. Now come on, nya!"_

"_Wait… What are you doing sen—"_

"_Dress up, nya!"_

"_Hey! N-no!! I can dress myself! Just wait!"_

_**?O?O?O?O?O?O?**_

Ryoma sighed again. It had been a long day for him. For the past weeks, he had been up early to practice for the upcoming tournament. Tezuka had spared them for this one day today, so the freshman thought he could finally relax for once. But thanks to a certain acrobatic regular, he has been yet again deprived from sleep.

He looked at his watch. It was 6pm. _'We've been in the mall for 12 hours… I wanna go home…'_ He thought to himself.

"By the way senpai, why'd I have to come with you? Couldn't you have gotten Fuji-senpai or Oishi-senpai instead?" Ryoma asked.

Eiji looked at some belt buckles. "Oishi's in some bowling tournament & Fujiko's helping out Yumiko-san in her work today." He took one buckle out. "Nya, don't you think this'll look good on Tezuka?"

Ryoma looked at the belt buckle & shrugged. "I guess."

_**?O?O?O?O?O?O?**_

"Kikumaru-senpai… Can I go home now??"

"Wait! Not yet, nya! I still can't decide on gifts, nya!!"

Ryoma groaned & looked at his watch. It was already 7. They've been in the mall for 13 hours, and Eiji _still_ hadn't bought any gifts. He has had enough. He was sleepy, tired from walking AND he was getting hungry.

"Come on senpai," Ryoma complained, "I feel paralyzed already. You can pick out the gifts yourself. Just let me go home already…"

"You can't! You can't leave me yet, nya!"

"I want to eat! And sleep! And go home!"

"Then just eat here then!"

"I only brought enough money for a taxi!"

Ryoma tried his best to get to the entrance/exit of the mall with Eiji holding his arm, trying to drag him back inside.

"Come on, Ochibi! Can't you wait for a bit longer?"

"Easy for you to say! You _live _near here. I have to commute!"

"Unyaa…"

"I'm leaving you now, okay?"

"NO!"

"Come on! I wanna leave already!"

"Not yet! Please! I don't wanna be all alone here!"

"Then I'll just introduce you to some random person who can help you pick out gifts."

"No! It's not the same as having Ochibi around, nya!"

"Then I'll find you another Ochibi! This Ochibi needs to go home!"

"Not yet! Don't leave me!"

"I'm leaving you now."

"No!" Eiji went down on his knees. "Please! I beg of you, nya!"

Passers-by had stopped & started watching them in amusement & confusion.

The freshman noticed the many eyes staring at them. By the looks of the faces of the people, they must have thought the two boys were lovers fighting or something. Ryoma felt slightly embarrassed about the attention they were receiving.

"Just let me leave now, please." He said calmly. "People are staring already."

"I don't care! Don't leave yet!"

"It's not like this'll be the last time we'll be seeing each other. I'll see you on Monday, okay?"

"There's no practice on Monday, nya. And you're always late."

"Then I'll see you during lunch or something!"

"Monday has no relation to today, nya!"

"Then why are you acting like it does?!"

"Just don't leave me, nya! I'll be lonely!"

Ryoma was getting frustrated. This situation had made him yet again realize that Eiji LIVES & THRIVES on human contact. He had to think up a quiet way to escape, fast. He was getting annoyed already.

He looked at his hand that Eiji was still holding to keep the freshman from leaving the mall. "Kikumaru-senpai," he said, "I'll count to 3, and on 3 you have to let go of my hand & let me leave, alright?"

"Eh…"

"One."

"…"

"Two."

"Unyaa…"

"Three."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Let go already!"

"No! You'll escape if I do, nya!"

"Isn't that the whole idea?"

"… Yeah, I guess—Wait!"

"LET ME GO HOOOOME. We've been at it for 30 minutes already."

"Unyaa…"

"Look at it this way senpai, if you keep stalling me so I wouldn't leave, you'd have even less time to pick out gifts, ne?"

"… Nya, you have a point there, Ochibi."

"So can I leave now?"

Eiji looked down. Ryoma _did _have a point, but still, he didn't want to be all alone in the mall.

"Nyaaa... Alright then."

"Ah. Finally, thanks senpai but…"

"Huh?"

"Can you let go of me now?"

"Ahh! Right. I completely forgot, nya." Eiji let go of Ryoma's hand. "Uwaaa. I hate you Ochibi. You're gonna leave me." He pouted.

"Heeeh, you don't have to make a big deal about it." Ryoma headed towards the exit. "See you later, senpai." And he left.

Eiji was still pouting. Then after a while, he began to chuckle. "Sorry for making you hang out with me, Ochibi," He said to himself. Turns out, he already bought everyone gifts a few weeks ago. Everyone except a certain freshman, that is. "At least I now know the perfect gift to give you!"

**END.

* * *

  
**

Err… Sorry of the ending is a little confusing. I was sleepy when I wrote the ending. Basically, Eiji didn't have any idea what to give Ryoma, so he made Ryoma hang out with him for a whole day so Eiji would be able to get to know him better to be able to get him the perfect gift. At least that's how I pick out gifts for people. The more I spend time with them, the more I get to know what specific thing they want for a gift. And the reason why Eiji didn't want Ryoma to leave… Honestly, I don't know myself. He doesn't want to be lonely, I guess. Haha, weird. Speaking of gifts, next is my birthday na pala. I almost forgot. December 3, yay! But no! I'm getting old!

Oh well. Review please!

xoxo,

xXpenholder.x3


End file.
